Helping Out Can be Fun
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: Yami and his friends help out at a Mental Hospital to Graduate. They never excepted to fall in love.
1. Welcome to the Loony Bin

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! why would I be writing a fan fic. Use your common sense people!  
  
Warnings: I am crazy fangirl, who loves yaoi, AU's, OOC's, and greatest lemons are rape scenes. I believe that to be fair warning.  
  
Dedication: My normal one, SouthPark, you rule man, Mistress Nika, you know I love you sis, and Sara-Kitten, we are doing this together!  
  
Author's Notes: In class on Monday, my friend Sara-Kitten and I were talking about plot bunnies. I gave this one and she really wanted to write it. So did I. So we decided to write one with the same plot. It is funny how different they will turn out. She is the most hentai of my friends. So now go read her fic, please!  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to the Looney Bin.  
  
Yami Hiewamota stood outside Domino City's Mental Hospital with his best friends Seto Kabia, Marik Dongwa, and Bakura Matthews along with his worst nightmare the ever annoying Anzu Mazaki. It was required for every senior to complete a community service project. Yami and his friends had picked the easiest one, be a friend for a mentally challenged child, unfortunately, Anzu had overheard them and had signed up also. The head doctor, Shaadi Key, and the head nurse, Isis Ishtar, were talking to them.  
  
"You will each be assigned a teenager to become friends with and try to help them recover," said Isis in a calm clear voice. "Here is your charges name, information, and history," she said holding up three vanilla folders, "Please read this before entering," she then handed one folder to each boy.  
  
Yami read his folder:  
  
Name: Yugi Mouto  
  
Age:16  
  
Hair: Blonde/Black/Red  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Height: 4"9'  
  
Weight: 75 lbs.  
  
History: Yugi has had a very tragic past. His parents divorced when he was 2; his mother gained full custody. His mother was killed in front of him at 6 and was given to his father. His father raped and sold him as a prostitute until his father was arrested and Yugi was given to his grandfather at 10. His father killed Yugi's grandfather when he was 13 and then raped him again. Yugi shot and killed his father in self-defense. Yugi is both bulumic and anorexic. He has not spoken nor smiled since his grandfather's death. He greatly enjoys games and puzzles.  
  
'Great,' though Yami, 'Poor kid. He has a really hard life. Maybe I can make his smile.  
  
Seto read his folder:  
  
Name: Katsuya Jonouchi a.k.a. Jou  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Height: 6"1'  
  
Weight: 155 lbs.  
  
History: Jou suffers from an inferior complex due to his abusive father. Parents have been divorced since he was 10 and has not seen his mother or sister since. Doesn't get along with many others and hates be called a dog, tends to get violent then. Enjoys spending time with Yugi.  
  
'Interesting,' thought Seto, ' Hopefully I leave today with my balls still attached.'  
  
Marik read his packet:  
  
Name: Malik Ishtar  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair: Platinum Blonde  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Height: 6"  
  
Weight: 149 lbs.  
  
History: Malik suffers from a very bad multi-personalities. His other side a.k.a. Ishtar, seems to want to harm him. Malik's father abused him at young age, pushing him past his limits, which cause the splint. Normally a sweet boy. His sister Isis is head nurse at Domino's City's Mental Hospital.  
  
'So this chick's brother is crazy?' thought Marik, 'Wonder how she turned out?'  
  
Bakura read his pamphlet:  
  
Name: Ryou Kingsley  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: White  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Height: 5"7'  
  
Weight: 130 lbs.  
  
History: Ryou suffers from many phobias. He especially is afraid of women due to an abusive mother and grandmother. He doesn't get along with new people very well. Likes books and puzzles.  
  
'Bet I scare the little dick shitless just looking at him,' smirked Bakura at the thought.  
  
"Miss Anzu, we couldn't find a child for your unique abilities......." Dr. Key began.  
  
"Meaning she is a bitch," snickered Yami to his friend causing them to laugh.  
  
"So you will be helping out our janitor, Mr. Bandit," finished Isis. Anzu gave her a terrified look.  
  
"Miss Anzu, either take the job or don't graduate," Shaadi said. Anzu huffed off toward the way Dr. Key pointed.  
  
"Good, now that that is settled I will show you to the patients rooms. They have just eaten lunch and are getting ready to take medication," Isis said walking toward the door, "Again welcome to Domino City's Mental Hospital."  
  
TBC  
  
I am evil. I know I am. I am horrible to little Yugi. Okay you know what to do I hope.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer. 


	2. Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer: Who ever thinks I own Yu-Gi-Oh has a more twisted mind then me. Anzu would be dead if I did and Yugi and Yami and many others would make- out on a secondly bases. Also strip dueling would be popular( Idea came from Sara-Kitten. Need to include that in some story!).  
  
Warning: I am sick and twisted and have dedicated my life to making strip dueling a National Sport! It will happen! Also I have yet to write an R story that didn't have a lemon and rape lemons I do best.  
  
Dedication: SouthPark, Mistress Nika, whose birthday I am writing this for, and Sara-Kitten.  
  
Author's Notes: I am updating, what more can I say. Some one gave me another Anzu doll which did not survive fire, needles, dog, toilet, shark tank, and sugar high me. In case you didn't know I hate Anzu. Also read the manga! The anime in America is kinda bad. But I can still get hentai thoughts from it. Come on, the guys wear as much revealing clothing as the girls. Also this plot, it is my plot bunny, is being down by Sara-Kitten, who is the only one who has my permission to use it, so go read her story after this one. Just don't expect an update from her anytime soon.  
  
Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You.  
  
Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura walked into a large common room. Four boys were there. One that looked nearly like Yami, except a chibi version of him with large purple eyes. He was sitting next to a tall blonde who looked out of it. They each were shuffling dueling deck. A light blonde stood next to a heavy window with bars on it, putting a hand on it and looking out wishfully. A white haired albino sat in the far corner reading a book.  
  
"Boys," said Dr. Key, "I will like to introduce you to some gentlemen that will be spending some time with you," he said pointing behind him at the group of students. "Yugi will you please come up and meet Yami," Shadi smiled at the younger boy as he slowly approached the older version of him and shook his hand not looking in to the elders face. "Jou," he said catching the blondes attention.  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" asked Seto curiously about why all the boys movements were so sluggish.  
  
"He has just been sedated," said Shadi as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "Jou please come up and meet Seto." Jou slowly walked up and just looked Seto in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," was all the boy said as he more quickly walked away, nervously looking over his shoulder.  
  
'Of course,' Seto thought, 'He thinks himself lesser then anyone else. Probably afraid I would say something degrading. I will save my comments for later,' smirked Seto, causing Jou to look more nervous.  
  
'I don't like this guy,' thought Jou, 'not one bit.'  
  
"Malik please come and meet Marik," said Shadi, addressing the blonde next to the window. Malik did not even move.  
  
"Where is Isis," asked Malik not even moving his eyes from the window.  
  
"She is with some other patients Malik," said Shadi, "Now will you please come and meet your new friend." Shadi prayed Malik would come. If Malik didn't come his other personality would most likely start to kick in. Luck seemed to be on Dr. Key's side as Malik approached Marik and shook his hand.  
  
"Hello," said Malik to Marik as he went to stand next to the window again.  
  
"Ryou," Shadi said gently. Ryou squeaked and looked up.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Key?" asked Ryou nervously. His hands were holding the book and shaking.  
  
"Please come and meet your new friend," said Shadi. Ryou got shakily to his feet and took Bakura's hand.  
  
"How do you do?" Ryou stammered quickly and then backed up and looked at the ground.  
  
"Fine, and you?" answered Bakura. He leaned back and smirked at Ryou. The boy was rigid and shaking with fear.  
  
"Just fine sir!" Ryou answered quickly. He backed even further away.  
  
"Well I will leave you all to get to know each other better," said Dr. Key. "Also you four contact us if anything happens."  
  
"Yes sir," they answered bored.  
  
"Carry on then," said Dr. Key as he left and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~Yugi and Yami~~~~~  
  
"So you name is Yugi?" asked Yami trying to make conversation. Yugi nodded his head.  
  
"Don't talk much do you?" said Yami as a joke. Yugi picked up a white board and dry erase maker.  
  
'You read my profile," he wrote.  
  
"I was trying to get you to laugh," said Yami shaking his head. He was not used to people that didn't talk much. Actually none of us friends would shut up.  
  
'I don't laugh either," wrote Yugi.  
  
"Neither does Bakura or Marik, but that has never stopped me!" laughed Yami. Yugi put his head on his shoulder and shot Yami a strange look.  
  
'Beg pardon?' wrote Yugi.  
  
"You will get it once you get to know them," said Yami. Yugi nodded his head and looked out the window. At that moment, Anzu was walking across the yard pushing a wheel barrel filled with manure. Yami smirked at her expression. This would teach her not to eavesdrop on him and his friends again.  
  
'Who is that?' wrote/asked Yugi.  
  
"That, that is just Anzu," Yami answered.  
  
'She is really pretty,' wrote Yugi.  
  
"Can't judge a book by its cover," answered Yami. Yugi gave him a confused look. "She is pretty, but is as nice as a yellow jacket."  
  
'I am sure she is nice deep down,' Yugi wrote.  
  
"Just keep on believing that small fry," muttered Yami to himself.  
  
~~~~~Jou and Seto~~~~~  
  
"Go away," said Jou.  
  
"Why I am suppose to be a positive in fluence on you," said Seto.  
  
"This ain't no juvy," said Jou crossing his arms and lowering his head.  
  
"No this is a kennel," said Seto. Jou stood up and stared him in the face.  
  
"I AIN'T NO DOG!" yelled Jou. He then became unsteady and fell back in his chair.  
  
"First, use correct grammar. It is I am not a dog," said Seto. "Also you should that as many drugs as you are on affects your balance and timing. And that there is no need to shout since I am right here. And with that shaggy mane you call hair, you look like a stray."  
  
"Said that to my face, wise guy," said Jou, shaking his fist at Seto.  
  
"I just did," answered Seto, picking an imaginary piece of lint of his trench coat.  
  
"Any time, any place," said Jou.  
  
"I could take you out, even in your full state of mind," said Seto.  
  
"No you couldn't," said Jou in a small voice.  
  
"Forget it," said Seto.  
  
~~~~~Malik and Marik~~~~~  
  
"Go to hell," said Malik as Marik approached him.  
  
"Well aren't we Prince Charming," said Marik sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever," shrugged Malik. He was still looking outside.  
  
"Like I fucking care," said Marik, "I am just doing this to graduate."  
  
"What is it like?" asked Malik.  
  
"What is what like?" asked Marik annoyed with this kid.  
  
"The outside," whispered Malik.  
  
"Same as anyplace," said Marik confused. Who in the hell asked questions like this?!  
  
"I have forgotten what life is like," said Malik.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Marik, truly curious.  
  
"None of us are ever getting out of here," said Malik. "Once they judge you the never change their minds." He said looking at Yugi, Jou, and Ryou. "If the state had come to our rescue earlier, none of us would be here. Now since they didn't do their job we are being punished."  
  
Marik didn't say anything. He couldn't tell this kid that he himself had been in a hospital like this and knew all of this. He had been told he was better and kicked out, around the time his parents insurance ran out. He knew all of this stuff and knew it was all true.  
  
~~~~~Ryou and Bakura~~~~~  
  
Ryou looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He was too nervous to speak to Bakura and set about five feet away.  
  
"Listen if I was going to kill you I would have done it by now," said Bakura rubbing his head. Ryou squeaked again. "Jesus kid it was a joke."  
  
Ryou laughed nervously. "Yeah really funny," he said.  
  
Bakura sighed. Ryou stared again. "I am not going to hurt you so just stop it already," said Bakura. He was really getting fed up with this kid and needed a smoke.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Ryou. Bakura saw the covered book in his hand.  
  
"So what are you reading?" asked Bakura.  
  
"The Count of Monte Cristo(1)," said Ryou.  
  
"I read it once for school," said Bakura. He had hated the book. Too many plots and twist for his taste. Yeah it had some revenge and killing in it, but still he barely understood half the words!  
  
"It is quite a good book," said Ryou. And he continued reading it.  
  
"What ever floats your boat," sighed Bakura.  
  
TBC  
  
(1)- Written by Alferd Dumas. It was made into a movie a few years ago, but I read the full version of the book and found it much better then the movie. It does have many twist and turns, but is still a good book to read on a slow day, specially if you like action and revenge. But read the abridged version. I read the unabridged and it was over a hundred chapters long.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer. 


	3. Visting Again and a Large Surprise

Disclaimer: I once owned Yu-Gi-Oh, but it turned out to be a dream. So legally I don't own it, but in my dream world I do. It gets confusing after awhile.

Author's Ranting: Okay, I am lazy, I admit it. Yeah. I am now 17 as of October 8th. I have a boyfriend now! Go me. And I am updating. Yes the apocalypse is coming. Take shelter. Also all registered, I implore you to vote. All non-registered but legally can, I implore you to registered. Also those of us who can't vote, beg your parents to. Although I will not give a long speech on my party if I could vote (cough Libertariancough) I want you all to do what you want.

Notes/Warnings/Dedication: Yeah an update. Story not going as planned. For some reason the plot is a lot different then when it began. Nothing really this chapter. No yaoi as of yet, but their will be some. Maybe rape also. Yeah. Dedication goes to the normal people: South Park, Rinchan's Flower, Mistress Nika, and Sara Kitten. Also to Edgar Allen Poe and Nathiel Hawothrone. Yeah, American Romantic encourage me to write fanfiction. Don't ask. Just read some of their works. And one last note. Sara Kitten is writing a story with the same basic plot as mine. The plot is originally mine but I signed a contract in blood letting her use it (no, we have a verbal contract only. Come on, she is my sister, I trust her). So after you read mine, go read hers.

Chapter 3: Visiting Again and a Large Surprise.

Yami and his friends came back the next day. Although none would admit it, they had since the last visit started looking at their lives differently. Although they all had problems, none were as bad as the boys they had just meet. It was even move frightening how they could see themselves in each boy. They approached the building and meet Isis at the entrance. She looked highly upset, but was trying her best to repress it.

"Hello boys," she said in a bit of a sharp tone. "Miss Anzu has already arrived and started working. I hope you all will also."

"Have we done anything to upset you, Miss Isthar?" asked Yami. He checked his watch and saw that they were a few minutes early, so she couldn't be upset with tardiness.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said, making her tone more inviting. "It is just that I had to deal with Mr. Pegasus today."

"Mr. Pegasus! Doesn't he own the company that makes Duel Monsters?" asked Marik.

"Anyone with half a brain knows that idiot. But I guess the excuses you and Bakura," said Seto.

"Seto is it hard to sit down with that rod up your ass, because I would be glad to remove it for you," said Bakura, pounding his fist. Seto turned to him and got into a fighting stance.

"Guys quit it! This is a hospital!" said Yami, exhausted. No matter what everyday, two or more of his friends got into a fight with another, usually it was Seto versus either Bakura or Marik. Bakura was just a smart-ass, Marik had an anger management problem, and Seto sometimes could not keep his mouth shut. Sometimes it turned out to be Marik versus Bakura, and then even rarer still was when Marik and Bakura teamed up to take Seto down together, when he was being especially annoying to the others. Yami was always the mediator. Sometimes Yami wonder how Seto could be so smart at technology and gaming, but so stupid at keeping his mouth shut some of the time.

"Yes, please do. We don't want to encourage others to violence," said Isis, a bit worried. The expression 'Monkey see, monkey do,' came to mind. She knew some of the patients copied what they saw others doing and she didn't want to have to break up the fights. "Besides being the CEO of Industrial Revolutions, Mr. Pegasus is also a phanltrapist of this institute. He visits bi-yearly to check out the patients and make sure we are doing our jobs."

"But this place runs so smoothly, why are you so upset?" asked Yami. Isis sighed.

"Mr. Pegasus has decided that if the boys you are working with do not show improvement by his next visit, he will take them away to a more private hospital." she said very sadly. She looked near tears and quickly looked at her feet.

"WHAT!" screamed all the boys.

"How could this get more private?!" asked Marik. "They only see each others, doctors, nurses, and recently us!"

"Mr. Pegasus would not allow them to visit each other, claiming that their bad habits rub off of each other," she said. "He won't allow them any visitors, not even family." She now started crying. Marik remembered that Malik was her brother. It must hurt her so much to have to work with him everyday and know that when she goes home at night, he wouldn't be going with her.

"But how can he do that?" asked Marik.

"When the boys were brought here, since they were such extreme cases they needed a lot of money. They are all orphans and their remaining family didn't have enough money to pay the bills. Mr. Pegasus offered to offically adopt the boys and pay all their bills. Their families had no choice but to comply." By now, Isis was in full sobs. Her repressed feelings were coming out ten-fold and she could not stop it. "They have shown more improvement here then anywhere else. We know that given enough time we can rehabilitate them. Mr. Pegasus would ruin all our work and destroy the boys more. Society doesn't care for children like these. But we do! I love my brother and want to take him home again. I remembered all those nights that I was locked in my room I could here my father beating and beating him! Our servant, Odion, loved my brother and me like his own. He would cradle us together every night after our father left. Until, until..."

"Until what! What happen Isis!" asked Marik, very concerned. The strong, graceful woman they had first meet was collapsed on the ground in front of them, crying. He saw that they were trying to free the boys from their prison, but everyone was working against them. Not just Pegasus, but the world its self.

"My father killed Odion in front of Malik," she said, sounding oddly calm. She was know out of tears and could only sink lower in unexpressed sadness. "Malik then took a gun and shot our father. He was taken away from me. I became a psychiatric nurse to help him. Every time he left a hospital, I left, just so I could be with him. But now Pegasus plans to take him away from me forever and I can't allow that. I have to stop him!"

"We have to stop him," said Shaadi, as he appeared seemingly out of no where. He stooped down to help Isis up. "I am with you on this all the way."

"Can we help?" asked Yami. He hadn't known how serious this was until know. He began to wonder along with the others, how could a simple community service project needed to graduate turn into a crusade to help those who could not help themselves.

"By visiting them and talking to them," said Shaadi. "Tell them about the world. Tell them about yourselves, really make them feel like they are apart of this world."

"You make it sound easy," sneered Seto.

"Far from, Mr Kabi," said Shaadi. "But if we lose hope now, we might as well give the boys over to Pegasus. And I refuse to do that." He and Isis left, leading the boys into the common room.

The Common Room.

Yugi, Jou, Marik, and Ryou were waiting with anticipation for the others.

"They aren't coming, I win the bet!" said Jou. Yugi slumped in his chair as did Ryou. Malik remain standing.

"What bet?" asked Ryou.

"Malik and I made a bet yesterday that they wouldn't be coming back today. And so far all I have seen was that check helping the grounds keeper," said Jou.

"It has only been a minute," said Malik. "They could still come."

"Face it," said Jou, "They were freaked out yesterday. They ain't coming back. What do you think Yug?"

'I think we have to wait a bit longer before we jump to conclusions,' Yugi wrote.

"Well, your always the optimistic one. What do you have to say Ryou?" asked Jou, turning to the albino who blushed at being addressed. Even though these three were his friends, he was still a little nervous around them. He felt that if he said the wrong thing, they would not talk to him again.

"Well," he said. "I am not certain about what they would do. If I could read minds, I wouldn't be here now would I?" He made a tiny laugh at his joke as did Jou and Malik. Yugi just remained silent.

'What did you guys bet any way?' asked Yugi.

"Nothing. We are just having contradictory opinions and Jou called it a bet," said Malik. He sighed. Him and Jou had a conversation yesterday about their new companions. Jou said they would not be back, and Malik disagreed. Jou then stated the bet was on. Even if this was a bet, they had nothing they could bet on. If they did, the hospital would have taken it away by now.

"Stop it with the big vocabulary," said Jou. "Between you and Ryou, I think I am in a book club." Malik just sighed again, Yugi shook his head, and Ryou blushed. The turn open and in came Dr. Keys and a very disheveled Isis. Malik nearly ran to his sister to see what was wrong with his normally elegant sister, but was stopped as Marik, Yami, Seto, and Bakura entered the room.

"Your friends came to visit again today," said Dr. Keys. "They are a bit late because Isis and I were talking with them."

"Looks like I loose," said Jou, not sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah you do," said Malik.

TBC

Not progressing how I had originally planned, but hey, it is progressing now. Except more updates soon.

Jodea Moondreamer.


End file.
